The use of radar to determine range and velocity of objects in an environment is important in a number of applications including automotive radar and gesture detection. A radar system typically transmits radio signals and listens for the reflection of the radio signals from objects in the environment. By comparing the transmitted radio signals with the received radio signals, a radar system can determine the distance to an object. Using multiple transmissions, the velocity of an object can be determined. Using multiple transmitters and receivers, the location (angle) of an object can also be determined.